You Can't Deny Me
by kalipay
Summary: There's always that someone you can turn to. ü .
1. Chapter 1: Yeah Yeah Yeah

Fanfiction on: Naruto (Before the Akatsuki mess, and before all those characters showed up. Kinda AU.)

Disclaimer: Naruto characters – not mine. Hayakawa Mitsuri – mine.

Chapter One: Yeah Yeah Yeah

Just when things couldn't get any worse for Mitsuri, she bumped into an old nemesis. Mitsuri tried to ignore the stare Haruno Sakura was giving her. She was on her way to see the Hokage to ask for a big-pay mission, and she wasn't in the mood to disagree with anyone. But apparently, Sakura just couldn't keep her claws off Mitsuri's back.

"Hayakawa Mitsuri," the pink-haired girl said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi, Sakura. Bye." Mitsuri kept on walking.

"Heard you got tossed out of your apartment. It must be hard to be homeless." Sakura watched in satisfaction when Mitsuri stiffened and stopped. "You know, Mitsuri... You shouldn't waste your money on sake. Or all those unnecessary things you're really fond of. It's time for you to grow up, Mitsu-_chan_."

"I wonder..." Mitsuri started. "Why an idiot would tell me that." Then she walked off, in her usual lazy pace this time. She was determined to show Sakura that her comments didn't mean shit to her. She was just acting, of course. In truth, her spirit sagged more than it did before she ran into the bane of her existence. If she hadn't been so distracted, she would have remembered to glance back and see the effect her statement had on Sakura.

_How dare she?_ Sakura fumed. How she despised that girl! Ever since they were students in the nin academy, Mitsuri had always been an outcast. She was just... too different. The one thing that set her apart was that she was a girl who couldn't get along with other girls. Girls other than Sakura disliked Mitsuri too, mostly out of envy. They hated her because she was always with the boys. They knew Mitsuri wasn't interested romantically in boys, but they couldn't forgive her when they found out that the boy they would kill to have became interested in her.

It happened seven years ago, when they were still fourteen. They were academy graduates for two years already at that time. Sakura had just been assigned to a mission, and she had just left the mission post. As soon as she was outdoors, she caught sight of Uchiha Sasuke walking nearby. He was with Hayakawa Mitsuri. She didn't particularly like Mitsuri then, but she didn't particularly dislike her either.

"What could they be talking about?" she muttered to herself. She followed Sasuke and Mitsuri until they came to a stop. _My, but Sasuke-kun looks so serious. He's terribly good-looking like that._

"Mitsuri..." Sasuke was saying.

"Don't say anything, Uchiha," Mitsuri interrupted with a grin. "Just leave it. You know I'm too honest for my own good."

"But still," Sasuke persisted. "I have to be clear. Maybe you've noticed something in my manner for quite some time now, but I'll say it." He paused. Then said, "I like you."

Sakura nearly had a heart attack. She couldn't breathe. _All these years, I've waited for him to say that to me. And he says it to this quasi-girl? Damn it, Sasuke! You're talking to the wrong girl!_

"Gee, Uchiha..." Mitsuri looked sheepish. "I actually noticed just this morning, but now I officially know."

"Just say what you want, Mitsuri."

Mitsuri sighed. "I don't like you that way, Sasuke." It was the first time she used his first name, but she felt she should for this occasion.

"Can that change?" Sasuke's voice sounded the same. Whatever he felt about the rejection, he didn't show.

"I can't say for sure, Uchiha." She was back to last name basis. "But really, I don't have time to think about things like that. But hey, I appreciate your telling me. Thank you."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Where'd Mitsuri get off saying that to Sasuke-kun? In a daze, and nearly overcome with jealous rage, Sakura started to move away, but she stopped when she heard Sasuke laugh. _He laughed. Why couldn't I make him laugh? What does he see in that tomboy?_

"I somehow knew it was going to turn out like this," Sasuke said with a slight smile. "But I just wanted to let you know, anyway."

Sakura didn't wait to hear more. She rushed off blindly, frustrated about what she had just witnessed. When she met Ino on the way, she decided to tell her. Yamanaka Ino was her biggest rival in catching Sasuke's attention, but since neither of them appeared to be winning, she was willing to share what she knew. Soon the other girls knew, too. They made assumptions that Mitsuri must have done something to lure Sasuke. They knew better, but their messed-up emotions turned them into angry, bitter souls, causing them to make up stories. It just made it easier to hate Mitsuri.

_Seven years ago,_ Sakura mused presently. _We were just children then... but now, it's like I can't erase Mitsuri from my enemy list. She's been on it for so long, it seems permanent._ Sakura loved Sasuke. Her stupid infatuation had developed into love. She knew Sasuke and Mitsuri hadn't maintained communication, but still. She wasn't ready to let it go. Maybe her pride had taken too much damage. To think that she had lost to that dumb, boyish girl.

"Tsunade-sama!" Mitsuri slid into the Hokage's office and nearly collided with the desk. Her bleached hair was all over her face, a mass of messy white strands. "TSUNADE-SAMA."

"Nani?" Tsunade glared at the breathless girl. "I was about to take a break."

"You're not supposed to take a break at this hour," Mitsuri grumbled grouchily. "Oi, Tsunade, help me find a job! Please! I'm a homeless waif right now!"

Tsunade didn't even bother to yell at Mitsuri for not addressing her respectfully. She knew what and what not to expect from the young "woman". "Oi, Mitsuri, what have you gotten into this time? I thought you'd finally been able to pay your rental fee for this month and the next."

"I had to–" Mitsuri started to answer. Then she said, "the landlord kicked me out. He got mad at me for playing the piano so loud. He said I was disturbing the other tenants."

Studying the girl's face, Tsunade could tell she was lying. There had to be another reason why Mitsuri was kicked out of her apartment. But she didn't want to nose in on her reasons, when she wasn't ready to share them yet. "Mitsuri. I'm sorry, I can't help you this time. You're currently on probation because of several reckless actions you made during missions." Tsunade said those words with a stone face, but she really did feel sorry. She just wanted to let Mitsuri stand on her own two feet. The girl was strong enough anyway.

Mitsuri left the office. _Probation my ass. What's wrong with a little fun anyway? It's not like I endanger people's lives on purpose._ Straightening her shoulders, she took a deep breath and vowed to rise above this situation. First, she needed a place to stay. A big smile took over her worried frown. _Plan A Tsunade failed. But there's always Plan B!_

_---_

plan B my ass. LoLz ._  
_


	2. Sapuri Supplement

Chapter 2: Sapuri (Supplement)

Rubbing his painful neck, Kakashi quietly headed for home. He had just gotten back from a mission, and his whole body was aching. When he got near his apartment, he saw a young woman squatting just outside his front door. "Mitsuri?"

"Sempai!" Mitsuri jumped up. "Sempai—"

"Got kicked out again, huh?" Kakashi grinned. He brushed past Mitsuri and unlocked the door. "Come on in."

The living room was neat, neater than the last time Mitsuri had seen it. A few comic books were scattered on the coffee table, but those were the only things out of place. "Ne, sempai..."

"Have a seat," Kakashi told her, nodding towards a black leather couch that looked unused. Mitsuri did as she was told and sat. Propping her boot-laden feet on the coffee table, she looked up at her fellow jounin.

"You were right when you said I was kicked out. And I suppose you know why I'm here."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I hope I'm wrong, but I guess you're here to crash?"

"Huaaah! How smart!" The white-haired girl pretended to bow at the equally white-haired man. "So... can I? Only until I can find a new place! Please, sempai! Onegai!"

"I don't think it's a good idea, Mitsuri." Kakashi continued to massage his neck tiredly. "Can't you stay with a female friend? How about Anko?"

"You know I don't have female friends. Well, there's Anko, but haven't you heard? She has a new boyfriend." Feeling her heart sink as she looked at Kakashi's weary expression, Mitsuri started to stand up. "I'd take a mission, but I'm still suspended. That's why I'm having a hard time saving up money for a new place." She sat back down again when Kakashi motioned for her to stop.

"Have you ever thought that your living with a man might start rumors?"

"I have," Mitsuri admitted. "But honestly, I don't care. Staying with you is OK, as long as you don't find me a bother. I mean, I know how particular you are about privacy, but I promise I'll stay out of your way! Onegai, sempai." She stood up and bowed a real bow this time. "Onegai shimasu."

"All right."

Mitsuri's head snapped up. She squealed and shook Kakashi's hand excitedly. "Really? Arigatou, Kakashi-sempai! Arigatou!" She rushed out of the building to get her things.

When she came back a few hours later, she was lugging several suitcases with her. Kakashi began to think that maybe he made a big mistake. Even without thinking hard about it, Kakashi knew it was a very wrong decision to let Mitsuri stay with him. But what could he do? He was too tired to argue, and like Mitsuri, he didn't give a damn about rumors. He was just a little worried that maybe this thing would make Mitsuri's relationship with the other female shinobi worse. Or that it might ruin her reputation. Not that she had a good one to begin with. But still... "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, sempai!" Mitsuri stopped moving about for a second and gave Kakashi a grateful look. "I'm very happy. I knew I could trust you."

Somehow her expression and her words made Kakashi a little uncomfortable. Those words told that someone depended on him. At that sign of attachment, Kakashi began to back off. "I'm going out."

"You just got back! Aren't you going to rest?" But Kakashi had already left. Mitsuri shrugged and went on arranging her things. She didn't take out everything, just the clothes she was going to wear the next day.

---

There were only few people in the bar that evening, and Kakashi was grateful for that. He needed time alone, and it was clear he wouldn't find it at home.

"What'll you have?" the bartender asked.

"Just a beer. Whatever you have." He took the bottle the bartender gave him and sat in the darkest part of the room. That way nobody would see his unmasked face.

A few more bottles later, he began to feel dizzy. The alcohol had caught up with his tired body, and he decided to head back. _I'm not looking forward to this_, he thought wryly. He staggered out of the bar and nearly collided with Asuma.

"Kakashi? Have you been drinking alone?" Asuma shook his head and offered to help Kakashi home.

"I'm fine. Just tired, that's all." He staggered off to the direction of his apartment. _I must be getting old._ He could feel Asuma looking at him, but he ignored it. A little while later, he stood outside what used to be his sanctuary. Then he heard music coming from inside. _What's that? Don't tell me..._ He opened the door and found Mitsuri busily playing the piano. "Piano? What Piano? Whose piano is that?" he blubbered.

"Sempai!" Mitsuri stood up in surprise. "You're drunk!"

"Where'd the piano come from?"

"It's mine. If you're wondering how it fit through the door, the legs are detachable," Mitsuri explained with a grin. Then she frowned. "You should go to your room now, sempai. You look exhausted." She pushed him towards his bedroom and helped him take off his flak vest and sandals. "Just lie down and go to sleep. I'll play something for you."

_What I'm wondering... is what the hell made you think you could drag that damned piano into my house..._ but he couldn't talk.

She left, not fully closing his door, then she sat back on the piano bench. The piece she played was Rachmaninoff's Piano Concerto No. 2, and the somber notes filled the whole place. Kakashi heard, and strangely enough, it made him relax. He lied down and closed his eyes. Moments later, he was asleep.

When Mitsuri peeked into his room and found him asleep, she couldn't help but furrow her brows worriedly. She never knew Kakashi to be the drinking type. Well, not the kind that got drunk, anyway. Now that she thought of it, Kakashi had been acting strange lately. _He seems tired... always tired..._

Mitsuri spread out her mat on the living room floor and lied down. _Tomorrow I'll look for work._

The next day...

_Sempai, I'll be back later. Your food is on the table. Hope it's not cold yet. Mitsuri._ Kakashi took the note from the fridge and glanced at the dining table. "Messy," was the first word he could think of when he saw what was there. A plate was covered with weak-looking eggs and stiff sausages. The rice was practically on the table. _Is that creature even a girl?_ He thought with a small smile. "That idiot." _She can't even prepare a simple meal._

His head was throbbing, but it was manageable. After he ate (and he had to force himself to eat it all), he left for the mission post.

---

Hope the story's going OK. LoL . The chapters are kinda short, but I'll make the next one longer. Enjoy.


End file.
